1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device that is used in a printer, which prints and issues a receipt, ticket, or the like using a sheet of a paper roll, and feeds the sheet of the paper roll to a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a paper feeding device, for example, there is known a paper feeding device disclosed in Patent Document JP 05-345429 A.
However, in the paper feeding device disclosed in Patent Document JP 05-345429 A, a paper roll holder which bearing-supports the paper roll accommodates only one kind of paper roll, in other words, only, for example, a paper roll having 4 inches diameter in an unused (new) state. Thus, when a user intends to change to a paper roll having a larger diameter (paper roll having 6 inches diameter, for example) in response to usage condition or the like, the paper roll having the larger diameter cannot be mounted to the paper roll holder, thereby causing a problem of bad usability.